UNEXPECTED!
by ItaDei-LoveHolic94
Summary: SEQUEL TO ALL FOR A CERTAIN BLONDE  Well the title really speaks for itself. But for those whose can't figure it out it's an MPREG! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! . Pairing focus ItaDei
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

Deidara woke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. He inhaled thesmell and felt instantly sick. He tried to sleep it off but his churning stomach wouldn't let him. He ran to the nearest bathroom and heaved up his dinner from

last night. When he was done he rinsed his mouth out and made his way down thestairs and to the kitchen.

"Holy Jashin, Deidara! You look like shit!" Hidan exclaimed. Hidan was did look terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual. Everyone knew about Deidara getting sick every morning and was woried. But no one was as worried as Itachi.

Speaking of whitch, Itachi came into the kitchen and noticed his loverlooking rather ill. He rushed over to the blonde, lifting and placing him in his lap like a grown up would do a child

"I heard you getting sick again. Is everything alright?" Deidara nodded slugishly, lying his head on the Uchiha's shouder.

Tobi cheerful as ever strolled over to his sempai with an omlet and placed it on the table in front of the blonde. "Tobi made sempai breakfast because Tobi's a good boy!" The masked man said seeming to be proud of his work. Deidara looked at his partner then at the half burnt omlet and dry heaved as he felt another wave of nausea hit him. He then tightened his grip on Itachi's arm trying his best not to throw up. But failed miseribly. Everyone who was eating pushed their plates away and left the kitchen, leaving Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, and a frozen in place out of shock Hidan.

"Deidara isn't feeling well Tobi." Itachi stated. "But I'll make sure he eats when he's feeling better." He quickly added when he saw Tobi go teary eyed.

"Okay!" Tobi replied going back to his cheerful self. "I'll go get the mop!" he continued running off.

A few moments later the tension between everyone lessened to nothing. Deidara had fallen asleep in Itachi's arms. They noticed when Deidara started saying something about an evil panda after his bakudan (**A/N:** For those who don't know bakudan is Dei-chan's fave food! ^.^)

"Wow. First he pukes all over everything then falls back asleep. That's something..." Hidan murmured. "I'm taking him to go see Kabuto later. This has been going on for too long and Im really starting to get worried." Itachi stated getting up waking Deidara as he did. Hidan nodded and started to clear the table. Tobi came back with the mop and got right to work cleaning the puke while Itachi helped Deidara out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Once they were back in their room, Itachi put Deidara on the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. When he came back, Deidara was sprawled out on the bed fast asleep again. Itachi watches his lover sleep for a few moments before exiting the room. He went back downstairs to tell Sasori to contact his subordnate to examine Deidara. Sasori, who was still having trouble trusting Itachi, decided to do so. But only for his partner's health.

Later that day, Kabuto arrived. Sasori escorted his subordnate to the living area of the base where everyone else were. The silver haired male was greeted with glares from the other Akatsuki. Kabuto tried his best not to say anything he might regret as he looked around the area. Then Deidara caught his eye. The blonde was curled up in Itachi's lap. _'That's the one Orochimaru-sama was trying to get children out of...' _Kabuto thought. He wasn't looking to great either. His face was paler than he rembered. Hes was also covered in a light sweat. He looked as if he was going to hurl at any moment too. Just by his observations, Kabuto could conclude that Deidara was going through the first phases of pregnancy. But just to double check, he would do the examination.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help our teammate?" Kisame sneered. Itachi casted a sideways glance over at his partner, which meant _'shut the hell up'_ in their special body language code. Kabuto walked over to the blonde and knelt down to his level.

"So what are the symptoms?" he asked placing a hand on Deidara's forehead. "He's been throwing up alot and feeling very tired lately." Itachi replied looking down at his lover. Deidara squirmed under Kabuto's touch and groaned loudly in irritation. But in his weakened state, the groan came out sounding like a moan getting Itachi hard. _'Damnit Deidara!'_ Itachi screamed in his head. Kabuto took his hand down realizing that the blonde was feeling a little unconfortable.

"Well he doesn't have a fever. But I'm just gonna run some tests just to see what could really be wrong." Kabuto said pushing up his glasses. Itachi nodded. And so with that, the tests began.

About an hour later Kabuto was finished. And as it turns out Deidara was indeed with child!

"So what seems to be the problem?" Itachi and Sasori asked in unison. Kabuto was struggling to find words to say to tell them that their teammate was pregnant. "Um...You see your teammate is..." he stammered. "Spill it all fucking ready glasses!" Hidan yelled. "This is hard to say but..." Kabuto continued to stammer. "Deidara's pregnant!" Konan exclaimed running out of the testing room. "I'M GONNA BE A GOD MOTHER!" she screamed running down the hall.

There were a lot of shocked faces before everyone shouted, "WHAT!"

**A/N:** Well there's chapter 1! Sorry for the long wait guys finals are next week and I have been studying my ass off.

I'll try to update sometime before the week is up. No later than Saturday hopefully.

Well see you next chapter! ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Ch. 2**

**Hize pplz! Chapter 2 is finally here! ^^ Hope you likez! I'm into the Z's todayz ^^;**

**See There it goes again!**

**Sorry for the loooooonnnnnng wait guys. I've been super buisy.**

**Well anywaysss... Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I love you all! (NO HOMO!) xDDDD**

**Ok! On to the chaos! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...unfortunately. But one day people...one day... And there WILL be yaoi!**

"She's joking...right?" Hidan asked trying to control the anger inside of him. (**YAY! Hidan's showing feelings! xDDD**) Kabuto shook his head slowly before he felt his feet being lifted off the ground. He looked up and glasses met sharingan. He felt the color drain from his face as Itachi glared him down. "Tell me the truth...!" Itachi hissed menacingly. When Kabuto didn't answer, Itachi threw the silver haired teenager on the floor harshly. Deidara heard the comotion outside the examination room and weakly got up from his fainting spell.

"Again...Tell me the truth...!" Itachi growled. pressing his foot against Kabuto's chest. The others, including Sasori started to close in too. Kabuto was screwed! Deidara didn't know what came over him but he just cried out, "IT'S TRUE!" Everyone was taken aback. Itachi's expression of pure anger softened. He walked over to his lover and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. They stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Dei..." Itachi whispered. "I know it was a shock to me too...I mean I'm a GUY! It's supposed to be impossible...but..." Deidara explained but was cut off by the suden need to hurl. Itachi guided him to a nearby window and leaned the blonde over the window sill. Deidara retched and heaved for a while before stubbling backwards into Itachi's arms. Itachi sat down with Deidara in his lap and stroked his silky blonde hair confortingly. Kabuto noticed the closeness between the two and that's when it all clicked in his head. They were a couple! **(500 points for Kabuto for figuring it out even though he's so late! XD) **

"I think it about time you left. We don't need your services anymore." Itachi stated sternly glaring at Kabuto. The others nodded in agreement. "Very well. I will be back next month to check up on the status of your teammate and the...child..." Kabuto said bowing his head. "No fucking need! The "god mother" can take care of him!" Hidan barked. Silence filled the air as Hidan and Kabuto glared eachother down.

"Very well then. I'll just go now." Kabuto huffed before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Everyone sighed in relief once they couldn't feel Kabuto's chakra anymore. About time he left! But they were still disturbed about Deidara being the... 'P' word. They just sat down in silence for a while. Deidara fell back asleep.

"I'll be back guys. I'm just gonna put Deidara in the bed." Itachi said standing up and picking Deidara up bridal style. No one said anything. They were all too disturbed. Itachi just shruged and started for the stairs. Once in their rooms, Itachi laid Deidara on their bed and tucked him in. The blonde let out a soft yawn before settling down into the covers. Itachi smiled warmly and leaned down and kissed his lover lightly on the watched the blonde sleep for a while before deciding to go back downstairs to join the others in whatever they were doing.

When Itachi reached the living room where everyone was watching TV, he was tackled to the ground by Konan. "Konan, what the hell?" Itachi screamed as his body made contact with the floor. For a girl she really had strength!

"Thank you,thank you,thank you,thank you,thaaaannnnk yooooooouuuuuu!" Konan squealed turning her ferocious glomp into a oxygen depriving bear hug. Itachi was confused. "For what?" he choked out. He was starting to get a little woozy from the lack of oxygen. "For making me a godmother silly!" Konan replyed not even loosening her grip one bit. "Uh, Konan? Itachi's gonna die soon if you don't let him go."Kisame spoke up seeing his partner slowly losing conciousness.

Konan looked at Kisame confused then looked at her victim. "OH! Sorry!" she squaled letting Itachi go. Itachi was already unconcious by that time thuogh.

Itachi woke up on the couch and saw Kisame with a bucket of ice cold water over his head.

"Don't you even!" Itachi growled getting up but was still doused by a bucket filled to the rim with water due to his partner's clumsiness. "Oops..." Kisame murmured avoiding any eye contact with his boiling mad partner. **(At least he has his anger to keep him warm) **Itachi glared up at Kisame magekyo sharingan ready to make his partner experience 72 hours of pure hell.

"Kisame, look at me..." Itachi hissed menacingly. "No! I'm not taking any chances!" Kisame yelled running away. Itachi sighed annoyed. He really didn't want to chase Kisame through the base. After all the crap he had to put up with today, he just didn't have the energy. Plus he had to take care of Deidara. So he decided to drop it and started for his room to change out of his wet chothes but was stopped at the stairs by Pein.

"Itachi may I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Itachi sighed in irritation. He really didn't want to. But what choice did he have? "Sure." Itachi huffed.

Once they reached Itachi's room, Itachi went straight to the bathroom and grabed a towel. Pein just looked around the room as he waited for Itachi to return. Itachi came back rapidly rubbing the towel across his wet hair when he noticed Pein stairing at Deidara and sighed. "Let me guess. Konan told you." he huffed. Pein nodded. Itachi sighed again. "Look I don't know how it happened. It was late, we both had a little bit to much sake, and all I remember is waking up to Deidara throwing up. I thought it was just from drinking too much, but then it started happening everyday and-" Itachi explained but was stopped when Pein put his hand up telling him to stop.

"It's alright. This just means we'll be having a new member in the next 9 months." Pein assured.

**Well that's it for chapter 2! I really hope you liked!^^**

**And again, so sorry for the loooooonnnnnnggggggg wait! T^T**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


End file.
